


Timebending

by Inferi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aangst, BAMF Aang, BAMF Katara, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Pre-Avatar: Legend of Korra, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Zutara, bamf zuko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inferi/pseuds/Inferi
Summary: “When young Korra opened up that new portal, she had actually created an imbalance—small, but enough so that within the next few hundred years, the world will slowly begin to fall apart. There is more Spirit than mortal in the astral balance, and so, both are harmed.”“There is a way to fix it before the universe tears itself in two, but it is with great cost.”“I am so sorry, Zuko...the Spirits—no, we need someone who had existed before the imbalance, before Korra unknowingly ripped through the Spirit barrier, to go back and make it cease to happen in the first place. They would keep their memories, their skills...but their body, and their past world, will cease to exist, for the sake of keeping balance in the great Wheel of Time…”“It has to be you, Zuko.”





	1. Meeting Again

**Author's Note:**

> This plot kept tapping me on the shoulder, so I posted what I've written for it so far. 
> 
> Here we go, folks.

It was the end of an era, and former Fire Lord, loving father, and Dragon Walker Zuko was tired.

 

He had heard the news from his daughter Izumi and the others; the Avatar had triumphed over the tyrant Kuvira, and had saved her life from the deadly blast of a spirit beam. And had created a new spirit portal in the middle of Republic City, no less!

 

The man sipped his tea and sighed; he could feel his body ache even with the smallest breath now. Izumi was meeting with Korra and the other leaders of the nations to discuss a frantic peace—many were still enraged over Kuvira’s actions, and the Avatar’s decision to spare her despite them. He would’ve been there as an advisor, but he was finally at peace, and the world was in the hands of the new generation now.

 

Zuko couldn’t remember the last time he had been able to move without something in his body creaking—Agni, he hated being old! He smiled a little as he reminisced about the good days, with the Gaang by his side...he hated the name Sokka had come up with for their group, but it was better than Katara’s “Saving the World Squad”. Abruptly, he frowned, bowing his head. _Katara._

 

He had loved Mai, undoubtedly. She had made a good fire lady, prim and sly like the rest of them in the Fire Court. But when their daughter had been born, Zuko had been filled with guilt at his memory of his water tribe friend and her influence on his daughter’s name. He hadn’t forgiven himself for allowing continuing regret for her, but Mai had known.

 

He hadn’t been in love with her; no, there was no time for that. But he had regretted his betrayal, his sore treatment of her for being a _“...simple Water Tribe peasant!”_.

 

He sure had had issues, didn’t he...?

 

Zuko shook his head slightly, banishing thoughts of the past. Why was he thinking of all of this now...? Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He gasped and clutched at his heart, wheezing as he felt it struggle to keep beating. The tea cup he had been holding fell out of his hand onto the expensive wood below, shattering and spilling the liquid inside.

 

_Ah, fuck. It’s finally happening._

 

Despite the pain, the firebending master smiled. They’d find him in a couple hours when they returned, but his time on this earth was over now. He was going to see his friends once more.

 

One more spasm and Zuko shuddered, lying still on the floor in the awkward angle he had fallen into.

 

When Fire Lady Izumi found him later and had called for help, her lips pursed in an attempt not to cry, a content smile was etched on his face.

 

~o~o~

 

_….Zuko…._

 

…

 

 _…._ Zuko. Wake up.

 

The firebender shot up, gasping at the lack of effort it took to raise his body off of the floor. He was in a field of grass, the green and yellow blades scratching at his skin. He put a hand to his face and paused in confusion--there were no spots, enlarged veins, or any of his usual wrinkles on his skin. Feeling his heart skip a beat and shuddering at the memory of his recent experience, he thought about seeing whether his face was the same or not. Almost as soon as he thought it, a perfectly clear pool of water had appeared next to him, his face reflected clearly in its surface. His mouth fell open as he saw his fresh-faced 16 year old self staring back at him, his skin smooth and pale, and his hair dark and full.

 

“I know that it is nice to see yourself young again, Zuko, but I really must insist that we discuss the nature of your afterlife currently.”

 

Zuko whipped around at the familiar voice and stood, embarrassed, before his jaw dropped again. “Uncle?” He was startled to feel the prickle of tears in the corners of his eyes.

 

“Yes, Zuko, it is me.” Iroh’s soothing voice answered as his old form shuffled over to the young bender, pulling him into a hug before he could protest. “It is good to see you again.”

 

—————————

 

“So...afterlife?” Zuko asked a while later after taking a long sip from his cup, a tea set and table having appeared shortly after his uncle having asked the air kindly for it, which, truthfully, had been disturbing to see.

 

“Ah, yes. Always to the point, eh, nephew?” Iroh chuckled before clearing his throat and taking on a more serious tone. “The truth is that, while you were taking your last breath, I was pulled from the Spirit World into here, this...gateway, if you will.”

 

Zuko swallowed his tea uncomfortably, setting the cup down. “If this isn’t the Spirit World, where are we? And why isn’t it?”

 

He saw his uncle shrug slightly. “I did not ask. But, I was told to give you an important message...the spirits have convened, and they are unhappy with the state of the now combined Spirit and Physical worlds.”

 

The young bender quirked an eyebrow. “I don’t mean to sound arrogant, but why? Avatar Korra has defeated Kuvira and the Red Lotus who came before her, she opened up a new portal, and brought the two worlds into balance; I would think they’d be happy with the state of things?”

 

Iroh sighed, his head bowing. “I am afraid not.” He looked up at his nephew with a face of sorrow. “When young Korra opened up that new portal, she had actually created an _imbalance—_ small, but enough so that within the next few hundred years, the world will slowly begin to fall apart. There is more Spirit than mortal in the astral balance, and so, both are harmed—now, do not be worried,” Iroh added hurriedly, seeing the color has gone out of Zuko’s already pale face. “There is a way to fix it before the universe tears itself in two, but it is with great cost.”

 

At this Zuko was startled to see his uncle lose his usually calm demeanor, instead taking a shaky breath and looking to his nephews fearful face with wet eyes. “I am so sorry, Zuko...the Spirits—no, _we_ need someone who had existed before the imbalance, before Korra unknowingly ripped through the Spirit barrier, to go back and make it cease to happen in the first place.” Zuko stayed frozen, taking in Iroh’s words with wide eyes. “They would keep their memories, their skills...but their body, and their past world, will cease to exist, for the sake of keeping balance in the great Wheel of Time…”

 

“It has to be you, Zuko.”

 

The Fire Prince sat completely still, his eyes fixed unmoving on his tea cup. Suddenly, he crumpled into himself, crying out softly. He caught himself before he could let out another cry and sat up, breathing shakily. “Is...is it really the only way, Uncle? Why...why would I sacrifice this world to be trying to save it in the first place? It doesn’t make sense—“

 

“Oh, but it does, nephew. For the universe to exist, all outcomes of its possibilities must not prevent its existence. The Spirits that guard Fate, Time, they all can do so much, and yet so little, for in the end it comes down to one mortal’s spiritual body being passed through their hands into the past, to save them from their chaotic end. This, is your task. It is your second chance, Zuko.”

 

Zuko still didn’t think it made any sense, but he was too worked up to care. “If...if I do this,” he started, glancing up at his uncle. “Does it mean I’ll never see you again? Or the others?”

 

“No, we will not be the same as we are now, but we will be there. If you travelled back, I’d be your same old uncle, with a troubling nephew.” Iroh smiled, his hand coming up to Zuko’s shoulder comfortingly. The boy grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug over the table, tears spilling out of unwilling eyes onto his shoulder. “I’m...I’ll do it, Uncle.”

Iroh pulled back, holding his nephew with a proud look on his face.

 

“I’ll do it for you...and for the world.”

 

The former Fire Lord was standing now, pulling his uncle with him to his feet. “We must do this as soon as possible, Zuko.”  The old man warned. “The longer we wait, the larger the rift grows, and the more difficult it will be to send you back.”

 

“I know, Uncle. How...how will we do it?”

 

“I was brought here by the one who will. We have no name for her, but some of the old Fire Nation colonies knew her as Kan-Laon.” Iroh shuffled over to a circle that had suddenly appeared in the grassy field; it had white and red markings surrounding its center, the words around it written in an ancient, forgotten tongue.

 

Zuko felt the hair on his neck rise before settling again. Seemingly nothing had changed, but he sensed that someone was watching them now. “She is one of those who meddles with time and human lives on the Spirits’ behalf,” his uncle explained, drawing him with a hand around his arm into the middle of the circle. As soon as Zuko stepped into his, his hair rose again as a quiet hum of what felt like unlimited energy washed over him.

 

“It feels...welcoming.” Zuko said slowly, the energy engulfing his body like a mother embracing her child. He squeezed his eyes shut at the memory of his mother’s flight, and the shock of finding her alive with a new face. He opened his eyes again only for his heart to constrict into his throat at the sight of his uncle’s watery eyes.

 

“I am so proud of you, Zuko,” Iroh let go of his arm, the energy immediately increasing to an almost painful thrum. “And I know you will be the greatest Fire Lord in our nation’s history.”

 

Zuko couldn’t hear anything anymore over the buzz of what seemed like electricity in his ears. “What do I even change? How can I fix this?!” He yelled over the sounds, the overwhelming sensation of his spirit leaving his body.

 

“Save the Avatar and our world! Find the White Lotus, Zuko, and never give up!” He heard his uncle yell back one last time.

 

He swore he saw his uncle mouth “I love you” before he was whisked away, popping into non-existence faster than he could blink.

 

~o~o~

 


	2. The Avatar in the Iceberg

To him, it felt like nothing. And then suddenly, it was everything.

 

He couldn’t move his body at first; no, but he could hear. He could just make out the sounds of a grinding engine, of men with gruff voices talking, and of the sea--

 

_ The sea? _

 

Zuko opened his eyes blearily, blinking away what felt like sleep from his eyes. He immediately realized that he felt way smaller, and lighter, than he had earlier. Remembering his uncle’s words, he smiled slightly before opening his eyes fully, taking in his surroundings and confirming his suspicions.

 

He was aboard his  _ old _ room, aboard the ship he’d taken when he was banished by the Fire Lord (his  _ father _ ) to search for the Avatar. The teen sat up slowly in contemplation; he needed to know what year it was, and soon. Despite the worry gnawing at his stomach, he couldn’t help but grin at the feeling of his body easily responding to his commands, smoothly standing up from his bed. Zuko was so enamored examining his once-again youthful skin and surroundings that he hadn’t heard the door open.

 

“Good morning, Prince Zuko.” A soldier had entered, his wary eyes on Zuko’s back facing him. “Will you be having your breakfast first or your morning training?” 

 

The young prince had frozen at the old title before smoothing his face and relaxing his body. “I’ll be out in a moment,” he began, once again startled by his young, higher voice. Thinking quickly, he added, “And send word to my Uncle Iroh that I request his presence with me at breakfast, alone. Please.”

 

He looked around only to see the guard’s wide eyes at him having been polite in his order.  _ Shit, _ he cursed inwardly.

 

“Ah...of course, Prince Zuko.” The guard bowed hastily before exiting, leaving Zuko to sigh and run his fingers through his messy hair out of habit, forgetting that it wasn’t long yet, and in a phoenix plume. He had forgotten how rude he used to be towards his men, in his desperation to capture the Avatar. Now that he was acting differently, they’d be wary of him.  _ But _ , he mused absently as he began to pull on an old training tunic and retie his hair.  _ I can use that to my advantage. It’s time my men respect me, instead of obey me just because I’m the Prince. _

 

After he finished dressing, he inhaled deeply, exhaling a few sparks, calming himself. He set his face into a mask and left his room, heading for the private dining lounge.

 

Sliding the door open, he shook a bit at seeing his uncle, alive and well, at the low table. Steaming cups of rice and egg were waiting for them, and the old man was making tea. “Ah, Zuko! Good morning, it is a lovely day is it not?” His uncle chuckled, and Zuko chuckled slightly at his good mood. The young prince cringed slightly as his uncle’s grin faded a little, his eyes peering into his now frozen face, before he relaxed again and gestured towards the seat across from him. Zuko sat, and waved at the cook to leave. Finally, as the door shut, they were alone. 

 

“Uncle,” he began, swallowing his fear at what  _ this  _ version of his uncle would say first. “I know this will sound, well, insane to you, but--I don’t think I want to capture the Avatar anymore.” He rushed, swearing inwardly again.  _ Agni, that came out weird. Damn nerves! _

 

His uncle was staring at him in shock, his dark amber eyes squinting as he looked at his troubled nephew. “Are you alright, Zuko? This seems a very sudden change for you. It has been a long two and a half years that you have been attempting to capture him.” 

 

_ Two and a half _ . That meant...no! Was he really that far back? 

 

It would happen within the next few days. He could feel it; the light that would show Aang’s location, his best friend for so many years, would show soon. Perhaps even today. Shaking himself from his shock, he looked his uncle in the eye. “I know, Uncle Iroh. But, I really do feel...different. I no longer want to fuel my life with hatred, and a pointless cause. To kill the Avatar, as I know my...my father would, would be suicide. The world cannot be in balance without him, and I know that now.”

 

Now the older man really  _ was _ looking at him weird. For a tense moment, Zuko was prepared for him to ask more questions, but then Iroh sighed and the tension went out of his shoulders. The young prince was astonished to see his Uncle was crying slightly, his face glowing with relief. “I...am very proud of you, nephew. Please, forgive me if I am overwhelming you. It is just, I have been by your side this whole time, and ever since the beginning I have seen you frustrated and sad. But now,” Iroh paused before looking at him cautiously in the eyes. “I don’t know how all of this change in you has come about, but as of now, I see not a boy, but a man who’s choosing his own path in life. And for that, I am grateful.” 

 

Zuko was worried he’d start crying again, but he merely smiled softly at the man. “Thank you, Uncle.” He said quietly, picking up his bowl of rice to eat.

 

~~~

 

After they had talked about smaller things and finished eating, his uncle burped loudly. As if he’d heard, the cook came back in to sweep the empty dishes from the table. “An excellent meal, of course, Tazu. Thank you.” Iroh beckoned to Zuko, who thanked the bearded cook despite the odd look he got from him, and together they moved to the deck. At their approach, the men on board stopped what they were doing and bowed. Zuko noticed that they bowed more to his uncle than to him. It could be because of his seniority, but he’d still have to work on earning their trust if his slowly forming plan was to work.

 

“Captain Jee, how are the seas?” Iroh called to the middle-aged firebender, who was talking in a circle with others of the crew. The captain bowed before answering, “A good day for travel, General Iroh. Calm seas, mostly.” Iroh nodded his head before turning to Zuko.

 

“It is a sunny morning today, Prince Zuko. Would you like to begin your training?”

 

“I would. Lead the way, Uncle.”

 

Zuko stripped his shirt off, letting the early morning sun soak into his pale skin. The corners of his lips twitched slightly as he felt the brisk air that was common of the South Pole, so different from his home nation. He turned to his uncle and bowed as student to master. “Ready, Uncle.”

 

They began.

 

He was glad to feel the sun on his back again; it gave him energy, filling him with the fire of life. It almost made him forget to reign back his punches in his forms, trying not to give away just how powerful of a bender he was now. Even so, he caught the crewmen staring at his powerful strikes and breaths, releasing the pent-up tension in his body.

 

“Excellent work, Prince Zuko.” His uncle was smiling at him, his hands folded into his robes against the brisk wind. “You have been practicing after all.”

 

Zuko was about to give him a look of smugness, but out of nowhere a loud crack and the sound of an explosion echoed from the ice floes far in the distance. The young firebender whipped around only for his eyes to widen at the sight of a bright blue light shooting into the sky, before quickly fading. 

 

_ Aang. _ Panicking inside, he glanced at his crew members, all of whom were staring at where the light had just appeared. Thinking quickly, he hastily bowed to Iroh to end the lesson before he walked over to their group. “Nothing to fear, men.” He determined, faking a look at where the light had come from. “Probably a South Pole phenomenon.”

 

The men gave him side looks before mumbling agreement, heading back to their posts. Zuko breathed a sigh of relief before heading back over to his uncle, who was still looking at the horizon. “Uncle, I need to talk to you.” He said in a low voice, guiding his confused uncle down the stairs to the lower deck. “Privately.”

 

He saw a look of wariness flash across the old man’s face before he nodded and lumbered over to the door of Zuko’s room, fake-whistling cheerfully. As the young prince entered, he spoke. “Zuko, something the matter?”

 

“Yes. That light, I have a feeling about what it was, but I didn’t want to alarm the men to my new cause.”

 

“Then what are you going to do?”

 

“I’m going to check it out,” Zuko said firmly, quashing Iroh’s alarmed expression. “Don’t worry, uncle. I’ll leave in one of the smaller boats in a moment, but I need you to distract the men.”

 

“I don’t know what you are planning, Zuko, but alright.” The old man sighed. “Be careful, and remember to use your breath if you get cold. Do you know how to lower the boat?”

 

The teen suppressed an urge to roll his eyes and nodded. “Good,” His uncle clapped him on the back once before leaving for the deck again. Zuko pulled on a warmer set of clothes before he walked steadily to the end of the hall, where a back entrance to the small boat’s hangar was. He quickly gathered basic supplies and untied the ropes holding the canoe up. Breathing sharply, he let his hands fly around the ropes and lowered himself into the water he knew to be freezing cold, before pulling away from the warm metal to the boat’s side. He could hear his uncle laughing loudly; instruments were being tuned. Of course he’d organize a dance party.

 

Zuko huffed in amusement before grabbing the paddles and steering himself away from the Fire Nation ship, towards the horizon. He could sense the Avatar was near.

 

~O~O~

 

Katara, amateur waterbender and last in her tribe, was currently gaping at the tattooed boy in her arms, who had been the form she’d seen in the iceberg. Well, before she busted him out. She’d been scared at first of the dark figure standing on top of the ice it just exited, but now she could see the boy she was holding couldn’t have been more than twelve. She was brought out of her shock by her brother promptly poking the boy in the head with his bone spear. “Sokka, stop it!” She batted the weapon away from the boy’s bald head as she placed him on the ice. She watched carefully as he opened his eyes, the irises a pale grey.  _ Strange… _

He mumbled something she couldn’t hear. “What?”

 

“Please. Come closer…”

 

“What is it?” Katara leaned in. The boy suddenly grinned.

 

“Will you go penguin-sledding with me?” He asked cheerfully.

 

“Uh, oh...sure, I guess--” Katara mumbled awkwardly as the boy rose fluidly to his feet instantly. She backed up warily. The boy stretched and and was looking around with wide eyes. “Woah...what’s going on here?” Sokka angrily poked him with spear again. “You tell us! How’d you get in the ice? And why aren’t you frozen?” The boy lazily pushed the weapon away as he looked around blearily. “I’m...not sure.”

 

Katara heard a low rumbling noise and dropped low, ready to attempt to bend. But before she could do anything, the stranger had scrambled up to the top of the iceberg. She followed him only to stare in astonishment at the giant beast whose head he was now standing next to. The boy was pushing at the creature’s head when she saw it open its eyes and lick him across the face, and he laughed. Sokka stormed down to the beast’s side before demanding, “What  _ is  _ that thing?”

 

“This is Appa, my flying bison!” The kid answered cheerfully, the giant bison nuzzling into his side.

 

“Right.” Sokka snorted. “And this is Katara, my flying sister.” She shot him a rude look before examining the strange duo. She saw the beast look like it was about to hurl, before it bellowed out a sneeze and she covered her face. “Ugh!” Sokka cried out; green snot had covered him from head to toe. Katara giggled in spite of herself as the bald boy added, “Don’t worry, it’ll wash out!” He looked at them questioningly before shuffling. “So...do you guys live around here?”

 

Katara rolled her eyes as her brother threatened the kid with his stick again. “ _ Don't  _ answer that!” He declared to her. “Did you see that crazy bolt of light?! He was probably trying to signal the Fire Navy!” She told him off and pushed the stick away from him, before asking what she’d been curious about. “The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka.” She explained. “You never told us your name..?”

 

“Oh, I’m...I’m A--achOO!” The boy was interrupted by a huge sneeze, and the waterbender was stunned to see he had shot up into the air with it! As he came floating down distantly, she felt her blood run cold as she realized: “Y-you’re an--”

 

“He’s an airbender.”

 

All three of them whipped around to the new voice; she was shocked to see a hooded figure, with pale skin, stepping out from behind another iceberg. Her eyes narrowed as she saw his seemingly yellow eyes beneath the hood and she dropped low, frantically gathering a fragile ring of water around her. “Get back, guys! He’s Fire Nation!”

 

~O~O~

 

Zuko’s eyes widened at the shock of seeing three of his closest friends gather to fight him, their eyes narrowing, but Aang’s seemingly confused about the whole thing. Sokka and Katara’s were deep blue and full of hatred, and fear. He felt like his heart was crushing itself. “Wait! Please. I mean no harm.” He let his hood fall back and dropped in front of them, holding his hands up. 

 

“Yeah right, firebender! What else are you gonna do?” Sokka scoffed loudly, moving forward to point his spear directly against Zuko’s throat. The firebender wondered if he could feel the gulp he took at feeling the sharp point against his skin. He looked into Sokka’s eyes. “Please. Besides, if I wanted to firebend, I doubt I could win against waterbending, in this environment.” He pointedly looked at Katara, his heart pounding in his chest. Her eyes narrowed and she shifted her stance. “I’m a deserter. I came here because of the light, as I was travelling abroad, having been banished.”

 

“Banished?” The Avatar interjected, lowering his raised hands. “Why would you be banished?”

 

“I...spoke out of turn.” Zuko mumbled, turning his head away in faux-shame. Although he still didn’t like retelling the tale, and he hated lying to his friends, he didn’t want them to know his mission yet.  _ It could risk everything. _

 

“I said something I shouldn’t have, and they burned me and sent me away for it, never to return.” He spat, turning the scarred side of his face to them. He heard Katara gasp lowly.

 

He could see Aang had lowered his arms completely now, and he smiled inwardly; he had always been the trusting type. “Guys, I believe him.”

 

“What?!” Sokka yelled. “How can you say that, you’re an  _ airbender! _ He murdered your people!” 

 

“What?” Aang gasped, turning to look at Zuko again, bewildered. “I don’t remember anything in our history about this…”

 

“...How long were you in that ice for?” Katara asked carefully. The boy’s face paled as he realized he didn’t know.

 

“It’s been so long since the airbenders were wiped out by the firebenders.” Sokka murmured. “I think you’ve been in that ice for over  _ a hundred years. _ ”

 

Zuko’s eyes followed his friend’s shaking form as he collapsed onto the hard-packed ice. He felt his body cool when he realized what’d happened.

 

“No...impossible!” Aang’s voice was warping in and out from his own and into the thousands of voices of past Avatars. “ _ You’re lying!” _

 

Sokka and Katara gaped as air surrounded the boy’s glowing body in a gale, the snow whipping up around them in a torrential storm. Katara cried out as she fell to the ground from the shaking ice. Zuko stood as quickly as he dared and held his breath as he reached into the air bubble surrounding Aang and tugged at his sleeve, wincing at the sensation of his arm growing numb and cold. “I am so sorry, Aang…Please, stop this. Come back to us.”

 

Zuko hadn’t wanted to use his name, but if he hadn’t, he didn’t know how long it would’ve taken for him to calm; the blue was disappearing from his tattooed arrows, and the kid fell towards the ground, stumbling as Zuko held him up.

 

He could see Aang wasn’t looking at him in the eye, or any of the others. “I’m...sorry. I didn’t tell you guys.”

 

The fire Prince was startled to see the boy push himself up gently, gazing up at Katara and a shocked Sokka to murmur: “I’m an airbender, and the Avatar.”

 

Katara approached him carefully before reaching out to touch his shoulder. “We know now. It’s going to be okay now.” Zuko saw her eyes widen as Aang let out a small sob and held onto her, collapsing against her. Zuko awkwardly patted his back. Katara pulled the boy back lightly. “We’re not going to hurt you...I--I’m sorry you had to find out this way.” Aang only answered with a dead look in his eyes and another reach towards her. The firebender shut his eyes as he felt his body lurch in sympathy for him. 

 

_ He’s just a boy still. And already he’s lost so much. _

 

“We should get him back to the village.” Sokka said quietly, moving his spear back to Zuko’s throat. “Don’t try  _ anything _ . I’ll make you regret it.”

 

Zuko nodded as Sokka moved behind him, prodding him towards where the others were heading towards Appa.

 

“Um...I still don’t know your name..?” Katara asked.

 

“Oh. It’s Aang.” Aang slumped against her tiredly.

 

The girl smiled before patting him on the shoulder. “It’s nice to meet you, Aang.” She looked towards Appa, who lumbered over with a low roar and butted his head into Aang’s side comfortingly. The boy seemed to come to his senses before scratching the bison’s head, turning towards the others. “So...do you all need a ride?” 

 

They nodded. The airbender nodded tiredly before jumping up into the saddle on Appa’s back. “Come on up. To your guy’s village, right?”

 

Sokka answered, climbing up the bison’s side. “Yep. Drop us off outside the wall; I want to make sure this guy right here doesn’t try anything.” He poked Zuko with his spear. 

 

“You know, I have a name.”

 

“Don’t care.”

 

“What is your name, then, firebender?” Katara challenged. He raised his head, his eyes boring into hers. “Zuko. My name is Zuko.”

 

The waterbender scoffed before turning away again. “Nice to meet you,  _ Zuko _ .” Sokka said sarcastically. Zuko rolled his eyes before settling into the saddle, preparing himself.

 

As they launched into the sky with a “yip yip!” from Aang, Katara whooped and Sokka screamed at a high note. Zuko attempted to look surprised but just grinned at the familiar feeling. His eyes fell on the back of Aang’s bowed head, and he frowned. 

 

Everything was the same, and yet so different. He only hoped he was doing things right this time.

 

_ Agni, help me. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos! It makes me enjoy writing even more for y'all :)
> 
> Apologies for possible spelling errors; I don't have a beta or proofreader.
> 
> (Poor bean Zuko has a heart; Aangst; Sokka is suspicious; Katara isn't a waterbender yet)


End file.
